El Máximo Exponente del Odio
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: HohenheimxEdo. No shonenai. Pedofilia, violacion, palabras fuertes, situaciones traumaticas... Si no te gusta algo, no leas.


.. **Título: **El Máximo Exponente del Odio..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría: **Angst/Horror ..  
.. **Summary: **HohenheimxEdo. No shonen-ai. Pedofilia, violacion, palabras fuertes, situaciones traumaticas... Si no te gusta algo, no leas.  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor):** Lo dicho: HohenheimxEdo. **Yaoi no shonen-ai. Pedofilia, violacion, palabras fuertes, situaciones traumaticas... **Si no te gusta algo de esto busca otro fic adecuado a tus gustos. Se admiten criticas, no flames. Tengo una mente enferma... ¿y qué? Enjoy... si puedes xD

* * *

Siempre lo odió, y no era una simple expresión. En su modo de actuar cuando su figura se mencionaba se le notaba una fuerte repulsa hacia su persona.

Cuando aún estaba con ellos jamás les hizo el menor caso. Se enfrascaba en sus libros y apenas les dirigía la palabra si no era para gritarles que guardasen silencio o que saliesen del estudio. Luego los abandonó, y su madre llevaba la pena dentro del corazón, quemándose por dentro sin mostrarla para que nosotros siguiesemos adelante. Cuando hablaba de él se los ponía en un altar, esperando vanamente que lo adorásemos como no se merecía. Alphonse siempre le otorgó el beneficio de la duda, pero Edward jamás quiso saber de él. Cuando Trisha enfermó y ellos trataron de localizarlo de alguna manera sin conseguirlo, la rabia consumió por dentro al mayor al pensar, no sin cierta razón, que era a causa de la tristeza que le causaba su ausencia. Él ni se dignó a asistir a su funeral y aquello acabó de exasperarlo.

Quería matarlo.

Cuando lo vio de nuevo, estaba coqueteando con la teniente María Ross. La cólera hizo mella en él¿cómo podía tener tan poca vergüenza¿Acaso ya había olvidado a su madre¿O es que jamás la quiso? Al ver las buenas migas que hacía con Al, Edward sintió celos, muchos y malsanos celos. Como si le estuviese robando algo. No pudo respirar tranquilo sino después de que ambos se alejasen de aquella sombra del pasado que tanto odiaba.

Verse obligado a vivir con él en un mundo que no era el suyo era el colmo. En un principio trató de serle indiferente, de enfrascarse tanto en poder volver que le resultase imposible poder pararse a intercambiar palabras con él. Sin embargo, su padre no hacía más que poner excusas para hablarle y, por mucho que tratase de ignorarlo, no siempre podía salir corriendo de la casa para no tener que escucharlo.

- ¿Por qué me odias, Edward?

- Es evidente. No mereces ser llamado "padre", ni siquiera que te mire. Eres una basura, un desgraciado bastardo.

- ¿Y acaso tú no eres igual que yo?

La furia nubló su mente y le asestó un puñetazo que lo tumbó en el suelo y le partió el labio inferior. Vio como sonreía mientras las gotas de sangre se escurrían por su barbilla.

- ¡Yo nunca seré un hijo de puta como tú! .¡No te atrevas a volver a repetirlo jamás!

- Lo eres, te pese cuanto te pese. Intentaste resucitar a tu madre y pagaste con el cuerpo de tu hermano pequeño, y no conforme con eso, lo encerraste en una vieja y polvorienta armadura... No, eres aún incluso peor que yo.

- ¡Cállate!

- Abandonaste a Pinako, que te quería como si fuese tu verdadera abuela, y a Winry, que sabes que te adora. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que yo hice? Pero yo tenía una buena excusa... ¿cuál es la tuya? .¿Quizá que sentías vergüenza de ti mismo? Y sabe Dios cuántas barbaridades más has hecho...

- ¡He dicho que te calles!- chilló Ed mientras lanzaba otro puñetazo hacia su padre.

Pero esta vez, Hohenheim lo esquivó con soltura, sujetándole el brazo con fuerza.

- Así que me odias, .¿no es así?

- Ojalá te pudras y te mueras sufriendo dolorosamente...

- Si ha de ser así, te arrastraré conmigo.

Y casi sin finalizar la última palabra, besó con fiereza los labios del menor, recibiendo un golpe del brazo metálico de éste.

- ¿Qué coño te crees que haces?- gritó al ser liberado.

Pero su padre pronto se levantó y le arrancó el brazo de metal, sujetándole el otro fuertemente.

- Lo que me da la gana. Te guste o no soy tu padre, y debes obedecer.

- Ni de coña... ¡Suéltame!

Pero en lugar de la libertad, recibió otro beso desesperado. Ed cerró con fuerza los labios para impedir que la lengua de Hohenheim se arrastrase en el interior de su boca, cosa que ya era su intención, mientras luchaba por desasirse de él, sin lograrlo. El adulto, al ver que no tenía acceso a la boca del menor, llevó la mano libre hacia su garganta y apretó hasta que Ed se vio obligado a abrirla por la falta de aire. Se introdujo en ella y recorrió cada rincón de su interior. Ed notó el sabor cobrizo de la sangre mezclarse con su saliva mientras sentía nauseas por lo que estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba librarse de él con urgencia y no encontró otra solución: mordió la lengua de su padre.

Este lo golpeó y lo tiró al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca por el dolor, y le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira.

- Ya no voy a ser clemente contigo, Edward...

Este trató de levantarse y escapar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Su padre lo sujetó por el automail que hacía las veces de pierna y lo despojó de él, impidiéndole huir.

- Y ahora... ¿qué piensas hacer?

Los dorados ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia cuando su padre lo tomó en brazos y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Vio horrorizado cómo le arrancó la camisa y lo volteó mientras él se quitaba el cinturón.

- Lo que has hecho merece un castigo ejemplar. Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu padre de una vez.

- ¡Eres un cabrón! .¡Un maldito hijo de puta!

Antes de poder acabar la frase con propiedad, recibió el primer latigazo en la espalda. Soltó un grito ahogado, dejándose caer totalmente sobre la cama, sintiéndole hervir la zona golpeada. Apenas recuperándose del shock que esto le había causado, recibió un segundo golpe. Y luego un tercero. A partir de ahí, perdió la cuenta. Cuando se cansó, la espalda le rabiaba y sentía hilos de sangre deslizarse por sus costados. Apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse. Oyó la crispante risa de su padre detrás de sí. Lo odiaba más que nunca.

- Procura portarte bien a partir de ahora y te gustará.

- Bastardo...

Lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse boca arriba. De nuevo besó sus labios, trazando después un recorrido a base de lametones desde ellos hasta su cuello, el cual mordió a placer mientras Ed gemía de dolor. Continuó sembrando mordiscos por su torso hasta sus pezones, a los que prestó especial atención. Clavaba en ellos sus dientes y luego estiraba, arrancando más quejidos a la garganta del menor. Levantó la mirada un instante para verlo derramar lágrimas.

- Así me gusta... Llora, compórtate como el crío que eres... Así resulta más excitante.

- Basta... No puedes hacerme esto...

- Suplica... suplica más...

- Te odio, grandísimo cabrón...

Alcanzó el máximo grado de repulsión cuando sintió la mano del adulto filtrarse bajo su pantalón, en busca de su másoculto tesoro, y volvió a retorcerse violentamente sobre el colchón. Comenzó a acariciarlo, logrando que se quedase quieto. Lo vio jadear y sonrió de satisfacción.

- Eres un hipócrita, Edward. Te gusta y quieres fingir que no es así.

- ¡El único hipócrita eres tú, que finges inocencia! .¡Suéltame! .¡Déjame en paz!

Pero lo ignoró y continuó con las repugnantes caricias. Ed no podía hacer más que llorar y resistirse como buenamente podía, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente, especialmente cuando sintió uno de los dedos de aquella persona introducirse en su cavidad.

- Me... me estás violando...

Recibió una sonrisa de superioridad como única respuesta, al mismo tiempo que un nuevo dedo en su interior. Cerró los ojos de dolor cuando comenzó a moverlos.

- Estás enfermo...

- El mundo está enfermo.

Un tercer dedo, y un dolor más agudo, sumado al de su espalda. Vio que las sábanas blancas que se arrugaban bajo su cuerpo estaban manchadas de sangre. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto, Hohenheim salió de él y se sintió aliviado unos instantes, antes de que le quitase a la fuerza los pantalones y la ropa interior. Acobardado y como pudo, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se alejó un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

- No sigas... Basta ya... ¡Basta, por favor!

El adulto aprovechó su intento de huida como el tiempo necesario para desnudarse a sí mismo, mientras mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al contemplar el miedo en los ojos de su hijo mayor. Cuando estuvo preparado, lo sujetó del tobillo y tiró de él hasta tumbarlo de nuevo, lo volteó con brusquedad y, sujetándolo con firmeza de las caderas, lo penetró de golpe. Un grito desgarrador resonó en toda la vivienda. Ed se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza, siendo consciente de que había perdido finalmente, y cerró los ojos esperando más dolor. Lloró en silencio. El adulto comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Le dolía... le dolía tanto... Para él nunca llegó algo similar al placer. Trató de evadir su mente de aquello, de llevarla a algún pensamiento alejado de todo dolor, y la imagen de su hermano relampagueó en su mente.

- Al...- murmuró inconscientemente.

Pasaron unos minutos eternos hasta que su padre lo llenó y lo dejó en paz. Le dolía todo su ser: mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón. El odio llegaba ya a puntos inimaginables. Observó, aún inmóvil, cómo Hohenheim le dejaba caer a su lado los miembros de metal que le había quitado anteriormente. Edward se los colocó sin mirarlo a la cara ni decir nada. No deseaba desencadenar de nuevo lo que acababa de pasar. Luego se vistió y quiso salir de allí, preparar su maleta y largarse cuanto antes.

- Conque yo soy el enfermo... No dejas de ser igual a mí.

- Olvídame.

- Mientras estábamos en la cama, tú estabas pensando en Alphonse, .¿verdad?

Mantuvo su silencio inicial, tratando de ignorar su veneno. Si pensaba en él no era por motivos sucios como él, sino porque era lo único bueno que tenía su vida.

- No me extraña nada.- continuó él- Siempre ha sido un niño muy hermoso, y tan inocente... Sólo tuve que decirle que era un juego.

Edward se congeló, sin querer haber escuchado.

- ¿...Qué?

- No seas tan arrogante de pensar que has sido el primero... Volví a casa un poco antes de que transmutarais a Trisha y lo vi solo. Hablé con él y le conté quién era. ¡Si vieses lo contento que se puso! Me dijo que estabas comprando cosas en el mercado y que él estaba esperándote. Le dije que si quería jugar... ¡qué inocencia la suya! Y era tan perfecto... Lo hice mío y le hice prometer que era nuestro secreto, que nunca te contaría nada. Por lo que pude comprobar, cumplió su promesa. ¡Y seguro que aún piensa que fue un juego!

La sangre dejó de fluir por sus venas, sus ojos se contrajeron de furia y angustia. No daba crédito. No podía ni siquiera imaginar algo así.

- ¿Tú...? .¡Al...!

Su eterna sonrisa le daba náuseas. Lo anteriormente sucedido le pareció una insignificancia comparado con aquello. Alphonse era lo único puro y bueno que tenía su pequeño mundo y aquel horrible hombre lo había mancillado. Corrió en busca de algo, no sabía qué. Corría por toda la casa hasta que vio lo que quería encontrar: un gran cuchillo de cocina. Volvió a encararse con él.

- ¡Eres un cabrón! .¡Hijo de puta! .¡Maldito bastardo! .¡A mí podías haberme hecho lo que quisieras pero a Al no! .¡A Al no! .¡Él no!

La afilada hoja de metal penetró en su pecho una y otra vez. Ed estaba fuera de sí, y no quería volver. Apuñaló el torso de su padre tantas veces como la rabia se lo permitió. Cuando su cadáver se desplomó en el suelo lo pateó con saña un largo rato. El suelo quedó bañado de sangre. Cuando el chico rubio recuperó el control de sí mismo, no sintió arrepentimiento. Se dejó caer en la pared y se arrastró por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, lloró horrorizado por su hermano. Él no se merecía aquello...

Entre lágrimas juró volver a su lado para pedirle perdón, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida. Debía disculparse por todo lo que aquel enfermo le hizo sin su conocimiento.

Cogió sus pocas pertenencias y salió corriendo de allí en mitad de la noche, procurando apagar todas las luces y cerrar bien la puerta. Aún tendría un plazo de tiempo hasta que descubriesen el cadáver e investigasen. Por suerte, nadie sabía de su existencia más que de vista.

Volvería a casa sin más problemas por su culpa.

* * *


End file.
